DR Monstaa
DR Monstaa labeled King of the Monsters is an unlockable car introduced in Need For Madness?. In Need For Madness? TooOo!?, it is also an unlockable Class A car. Overview DR Monstaa is one of the sixteen game cars in the Need For Madness Series. It is one of the original eleven cars, as well as one of the five unlockable cars, introduced in Need For Madness?, and one of the nine cars that can be unlocked in Need For Madness? TooOo!?. In both NFM1 and NFM2, DR Monstaa is unlocked only after completing the second-last stage of the game (Confusion In An Illusion in NFM1; Four Dimensional Vertigo in NFM2) and is the last car on the Select Car screen, placed after Radical One. DR Monstaa's statistics make it a versatile car, like Radical One. Unlike Radical One, however, which has a stat distribution that makes it slightly more suitable for racing, DR Monstaa's stats are slanted noticeably towards Strength, Endurance and Power Save, making it better suited for wasting. With a Strength rating second only to M A S H E E N and equal to EL KING, as well as an Endurance rating equivalent to the former, but with higher Speed, Acceleration and Stunts ratings than either of them, DR Monstaa is the only car among the three that can deliver tremendous damage through high-speed collisions, continuously pursue racers and evade pursuing wasters on any stage, all at once. A high Bouncing value gives DR Monstaa benefits from Aerial Boosts and also means that the player can potentially chain several stunts together after launching off a ramp. DR Monstaa also has a high Gets Lifted value which, combined with its Bouncing value, means it often recovers Power whenever it hits a car, reducing the need for it to break off an attack to recharge Power through conventional methods. For all the good they do, DR Monstaa's Bouncing and Gets Lifted values are also its primary weaknesses. More often than not, the high Gets Lifted value makes DR Monstaa lose all momentum when it hits another car and sends it flying straight upwards. The high Bouncing value also prevents DR Monstaa from moving immediately upon landing as it will most likely bounce at least once. This gives other wasters an opportunity to attack DR Monstaa for it has low velocity the whole time. The Gets Lifted value also makes DR Monstaa extremely vulnerable to attacks from other cars with a high Lifts Others value, such as Radical One, especially from the sides or back. In the worst-case scenario, against another waster using a Radical One with full Power, DR Monstaa will usually be shunted or sent flying across the entire length of the stage. While DR Monstaa's Speed rating is decent enough for it to actively pursue racers, it is not high enough for it to match the faster cars in the game (Drifter X and High Rider, among others) in races. DR Monstaa's high Gets Lifted value and average Speed rating means its chances of winning a match through racing are severely compromised the moment it is hit by another car. Among all Class A game cars, DR Monstaa is neither the fastest nor the strongest. However, it is the only other car besides Radical One that has a balanced stat distribution, and between it and Radical One, DR Monstaa is the better car in terms of doing damage, taking hits and conserving Power. This allows it to compete on any stage and complete any stage through either racing or wasting, although it is more likely to succeed through the latter. DR Monstaa is the last car, the waster and the main antagonist of the game. AI DR Monstaa's AI prefers to race, but will often pursue the player after 1 lap if they are in 1st place. It will also switch from racing to wasting the player if they get too close to it. DR Monstaa's high Strength and Power Save ratings make it a dangerous threat regardless of whether it is racing or wasting. Standard AI behaviour dictates that DR Monstaa will head directly for the nearest fixing hoop if it is severely damaged. Appearances DR Monstaa is the boss car of The Beach Arcade Dream and Confusion In An Illusion in NFM1, and Dances with Monsters and Four Dimensional Vertigo in NFM2, and will always be present on these stages. While locked, DR Monstaa will not be present on any stage before The Beach Arcade Dream in NFM1 and Dances with Monsters in NFM2. Once DR Monstaa is unlocked, it may be present on any stage. Trivia * The "Monstaa" in its name is a joke on the word "monster". * DR Monstaa is the only member of the Big 3 whose name is not spelled in all caps. * DR Monstaa slightly resembles the 2002-2004 Nissan Frontier (Body shape) and Ford F-150 (Front grill). * DR Monstaa is the last car to be unlocked in both NFM1 and NFM2. * DR Monstaa's Speed rating was reduced between NFM1 and NFM2. * DR Monstaa is one of only two game cars that has a high enough Gets Lifted value to bounce when hitting another car, the other being Wow Caninaro. * Like EL KING, its front resembles an angry person. Thus, this hinted its superiority in wasting. Gallery Monster-Truck-Car-Games.jpg|A "Terminator" Monster Truck, in which DR Monstaa is based on. P2120144.jpg|A Suzuki Monster Truck, in which DR Monstaa is also based on. Fall of the King.png|DR Monstaa wasting EL KING in NFM1 Lead Oxide dies.png|DR Monstaa wasting Lead Oxide The Monstaa eating his lunch..png|Wow Caninaro wasted by DR Monstaa Screenshot (6).png|The Monstaa wastes The King at "He Is Coming For You Next". DRMonstaaFrontier.jpg|The accurate DR Monstaa (2004 Nissan Frontier) in real-life (Even though the wheels got replaced with bigger ones ingame) Navigation Category:Boss Car Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Bully Car Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Wasters Category:Racers Category:Big 3